Hetalia in Orenoth
by Wizard0Aud
Summary: A spell which could save all of them lies cozy in the pages of a mysterious book, the only proof of it's existence coming from a wishful Brit's quick-talking mouth. And even that's really only a theory, in truth. AU, Genderbending. Fem!England x France, Fem!Romano x Spain, Fem!Italy x Germany, and others as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** *Long inhale of Oxygen* I'M FINISHED! I HAVE SOMETHING NEW TO STRESS ABOUT NOW! I probably won't update very often, but I'll try and keep my quality up. Unlike escaping where it all went downhill. But, you know, I'm pretty busy *cough* notdoinghomework *cough* so yeah….

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Wake up you bloody git! I want to know what's going on!" pierced America's earlobes. His reflexes forcefully shoved him upwards

"Ahh! England, what the hell man!?" the blonde complained, not seeing anything but a blonde and green blur above him. "Dammit, where are my glasses?" he cursed to himself, grabbing blindly around where he was laying, but he did not feel his usual nightstand.

"How do you know who I am?" the voice asked. And now, being mostly out of his state of sleepiness the American realized that the high pitched noise was not England's low grumbles.

"Oh, sorry dudette. I thought you were my bud, England." He apologized, now actually, LOOKING for his glasses.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about. I am England, and I certainly don't know you. I would know." The woman said haughtily. America did a double take

"Dudette. You're not England, he's a dude! Not a chic." The country promptly went back to looking for his glasses. Just wanting him to focus, England did a small incantation. "AAHH! DUDE! I CAN SEE!" echoed through the house

"Bloody right you can. Now, who are you!?" England huffed, obviously just wanting to know what's going on.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, or America. I'M THE HERO!" the blonde nation exclaimed proudly

"Preposterous! America is a woman! Amelia F. Jones!" the English woman proclaimed, looking annoyed.

"What?! DUDE! I'M AMERICA. I'M NOT A CHIC!" America yelled, making sound like this was a well-known fact, which to the British country across from him, it was not.

"Well, that's not possible!" a pause "Wait a tick, I'm going to grab someone" with this the female hurried out, leaving the door to the space America sat in, open.

Of course, being the burger obsessed man he is, the country couldn't even comprehend why this strange British lady claimed she represented England, and said a female embodied him. Though Amelia F. Jones, sounds familiar…. Amelia, Amelia, Amelia, Ameli- The Confederate States of America! That's where he knew her from, she used to represent the Confederate States of America!

The freedom infatuated young man was about to keep thinking about this, but decided he had contemplated enough to make up for a whole month, and settled on sliding off his bed, and looking around the strange living space he had awoken in.

A little later, America sat on his bed, trying to burn down the wall in front of him with laser eyesight

"Wow, do you really think so?"

"Well, I don't see any other reason…."

"That's amazing Alice" "But then where is Amelia?"

"I…. Don't know, but I'll find her."

"So how do you know? I-I mean, I trust you do, I-I'm just curious…"

"Well, I believe I have met my counterpart before, or at least seen him. Arthur was his name, like King Arthur" "He had impressive abilities."

"S-so, he's America?"

"Yes, at least he claims he is"

Something hit Alfred from behind, no, someone. Soon he could feel a wet spot on his shirt and small sniffles coming from behind him. Looking down, he noticed two thin arms were wrapped around his stomach. Gently turning around, the young man saw a mass of blonde hair spread pressing against his chest, and he could feel a shaking head. He didn't know why, but the small presence felt familiar.

He stroked the blonde locks kindly "Hello there, who are you?" he whispered softly

"I-I'm Canada"

* * *

 **End Note:** Yes I did make Alice say "Preposterous" and "Wait a tick". And YES, I did just make an "I'm Canada" joke. DEAL WIF IT! YAY! Short chapter! WOOHOO! You'll learn their situation next chapter. And also, don't tell my friend where I'm hiding, I'm pretty sure she's hunting me down for making America seem kind, and not loud and stupid. I'M GOING TO KEEP MADDY AND AL'S RELATIONSHIP AS **SIBLINGLY LOVE** NO ROMANCEY SHIT! Ok, well, tanx! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I have one thing to say. "I-I'm Canada" (Oh and I still don't own hetalia)

* * *

The blonde man stared at her, but soon returned to stroking her hair

"Really? My Canada's a guy, I guess everything's reversed in your world" he smiled kindly

"Yeah, that's what Alice says too. My real name is Madeline Williams by the way…"

"Heh. I'm Alfred F. Jones, or America" at this another wave of tears broke free, causing Madeline to shake harder "Hey, what's wrong?" Alfred asked worriedly

"I-it's j-just your s-so much l-like A-Amelia"

"Amelia's the U.S., right?"

"I-I DON'T KNO W-WHERE S-SHE I-IS!" the Canadian woman wailed

"Ssshhh, it's okay, until we find her, I'll be your big brother, okay? My little brother Matthew is gone too, so we can look for them together" he soothed, massaging circles into the other nation's back

"O-okay…."

"Sorry to interrupt your sibling moment, but I have some information." Both the countries looked up expectantly to see England in the door way "We're in the land of Orenoth, here there is a mix of your nations, and our nations. So some are the opposite gender of the one you're used to. We're also all human, which means we can die. In Orenoth there are four large kingdoms, East Evenovv, West Evenovv, Astlia, Sadavia. We're currently in West Evenovv, you're a Nobleman, she's your sister, and I'm your cousin. Got it?"

"I think so…." The American stated

"Yeah, I-I believe so..." The Canadian sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her red and white dress

"Wait, so, do I have any real responsibilities?" Alfred inquired looking Alice

"No, you were just born into a rich family."

"SWEET! LET'S GO LOOK FOR OTHER COUNTRIES!" The man in the room howled, hurrying over to the door. Madeline, who had been leaning on Alfred the entire time, fell over at the sudden movement.

"Calm down you wanker!" Alice yelled after him

"Oh, yeah, what's your name again?!" Alfred questioned, turned to Alice

"Alice Kirkland. Representative of England." She huffed stubbornly. Alfred thought for a minute

"Okay, Alfred, America, Madeline, Canada, Alice, England. GOT IT!" At this he zoomed out the door and downstairs

"A-Aah! Holy Maple! Wait up Alfie!" Madeline complained, running out after him. Alice however, silently closed the door, and speed walked down the stairs. Like a lady (insert tea and top hat here).

* * *

"Alfred?!" Alfred's head snapped around, searching for the source of the familiar voice. He was standing outside his house, talking with Alice and Madeline "Ohonhon! Alfred! Bonjour!" A blonde man with wavy hair back in a low ponytail ran over waving

"Oh, hey dude!" Alfred waved, turning away from Alice "These are Alice and Madeline" both women did some motion as Alfred said their name "Or England and Canada" as the young man said 'Canada' the purple eyed girl was enveloped in a hug, at first Madeline had confusion coursing through her, but the man seemed familiar, so she hugged back, nestling her head in his chest.

Wine, wine and cheese are what he smelled like; no, fresh bread as well. All nostalgic scents to Madeline.

"You look just like him…" Francis said, stepping away and brushing a piece of hair out of the young woman's face. "I'm Francis, or big brother France…" no wonder he reminded of her childhood, he was! Well, in a way… He technically was Matthew's childhood.

The French man then took Alice's hand, and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles, then looked up, smirking

"Angleterre"

"Frog." The woman spat, turning away

"Anyways!" Alfred interjected, successfully avoiding a feud between the two "What's up with you Francis?" he trusted the wall with his full body weight, a wall that existed strictly in his mind. "AHAAWAAHAWWAA" the American nearly toppled over, but escaped the situation with his American grace (he is beauty, he is grace, he is Mr. United States). Aka, waving his arms frantically and grabbing Alice's shoulder and Madeline's arm.

"Well, apparently I work at a really high quality bakery, but I haven't found Gil or Tonio yet…" the Frenchman let a small sigh escape his lips. Instinctively, the man reached for the nearest hair possible -which unlucky for him belonged to Alice- and started absentmindedly braiding the new material he had been presented with.

"GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF ME FROG!"

"Oww!" Francis rubbed his hands, which were now aching because of the generous slap they had earned themselves "Angleterre! I was stress braiding! Wait, does my female version not do that?" he looked surprised

"No, apparently she's not as much of an idiot as you are!" the French nation received a burning glare from the English woman. Immediately he threw his hands up to his heart

"Why mon chere! You wound me!" now one of his hands sat on his forehead, faking woe. Alice was about to shout at him when a fast beat met their ears, enticing the group of four towards a small gathering of citizens in the street.

In the middle of the crowd danced a girl. She swayed her hips, executing perfect spins and cartwheels. Long, dark brown hair following behind her as she moved her feet feverishly, not once stopping for a breath.

Soon the woman ended the show with a perfect round off. Many onlookers whistled, throwing coins into a hat she kept in front of her. The woman smiled and bowed, graciously accepting the golden coins that shined with hope.

Slowly, her audience dispersed, going back to their shops or families. An irritated expression invaded her face, and she kneeled down to collect her earnings. She dropped a coin, but a tan hand scraped it up first

"Ah, senorita, I believe this is yours?" he flicked the coin through the air, causing the golden circle to flip and land in the hat.

"Whatever idiota." The woman scowled and snatched the hat even closer to her

"Lovino" the word accidentally escaped his mouth, the resemblance proving too much. The Italian chucked a glare at him.

"Lovina. Lovina Vargas you idiot."

* * *

B&V&YBUINJNYFG^&YUJ! TIME TO GET MY SPAMANO ON!


	3. Chapter 3

***Raises from grave* *posts this***

* * *

Oh my. OH MY. OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Lovina's mind practically screamed. She just told the bastard her name. Her whole name. Only Feliciana and Grandpa Rome, maybe Isabella, were willingly told her full name. So now here she stood. In some weird as shit alternate dimension, telling some random emerald eyed stranger her name. Might as well thrown 'Romana' in there too, while she completely leaked her identity to some random ass dude.

"L-Lovina?" he looked completely stunned. It seemed as if he had just observed someone stealing candy from his favorite niece.

"Yeah, idiota. Lovina" she rolled her eyes and turned to saunter off and collect her sorella.

"Lovino Romano Vargas." She froze. That sentence was pretty much her name. "Lovina Romana Vargas?" Now, that shit was her name.

"How the fuck do you know my name?!" the Italian woman glared up and the Spaniard, who to her annoyance, chuckled.

"Just a guess..." he smiled like an idiot. Almost like Isabella, only worse, and he was easily more attra- she stopped her thought train right there. Soon a tan and calloused hand was hovering in front of her "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Representative of Spain!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" at this he looked confused. "Spain is a girl. Isabella." The woman glared heatedly at the man across from her

"Chica, I am Spain. I raised a boy named Lovino Romano Vargas, who represented South Italy, who had a brother name Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, he was North Italy. Feli was allies with Kiku Honda, or Japan, and Ludwig Beilshmidt, representative of Germany, brother of Gilbert Beilshmidt, embodiment of Prussia. He was the best friend of me and Francis Bonnefoy, cousin of the Vargas brothers, and representative of France." He seemed proud of his spurt of information, unlike Lovina, who was wondering what kind of idiot would willingly give out that much personal information to someone he just met.

"Lying bastard. I've never heard of those people! Liar! And for your information. **I** represent South Italy!" she pulled a tomato out of her dress and threw it at the Spaniard, who caught it and took a huge bite. Considering her comment, the Spaniard munched on the tomato. In an extremely thoughtful way of course, you know, staring up at the sky and all that jazz.

Suddenly his head was snapped back into its usual position, chocolatey hair glinting slightly in glee, wide smile plastered on his tan face.

"Okay. I trust you"

"WHAT?! YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU DON'T GO AROUND GIVING RANDOM FUCKING STRANGERS YOUR TRUST!" his eyes looked confused at the outburst "But… I guess I believe you too… Only because I can tell you're too damn stupid to pull something." The woman waited a minute "Bastard."

"Really? Well I'm glad I have the trust as a pretty woman such as yourself!" This was met by a screeching, blushing Lovina slapping him. He ignored it, only slightly wincing. His expression changed into a curious one "So why do you think we're the opposite genders the other's used to be?" Lovina was completely caught off guard by the question coming out of such an idiotic, clueless, annoying, nice, attracti- GOD DAMMIT! STUPID man's mouth.

"Probably some weird damn dimension. Like the ones fucking Amelia always talks about."

"Amelia….?"

"America."

"Okiedokie!" he grinned broadly

"ANTONIO!" Antonio span around, spotting a blur of blonde, cologne and French flying towards him. Soon, aforementioned blur took the form of a man, clutching onto Antonio and sobbing dramatically "I thought I might never see you again!"

"Hola mi amigo!" the Spaniard cheered, completely oblivious to the tear stain spreading across his shirt.

"Pull it together frog." The Frenchman was shortly after yanked off him by an angry looking blonde.

"B-But Alice, I found him! He's alive and not weird and doesn't have lady jun-" slap

"SHUT UP."

"Yes ma'am….."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE BASTARDS ALICE?!" Lovina stormed up towards the group of four and waved her hands at the male portion.

"Uh, well Lovina, it's rather hard to explain… You see-"

"I know we're in a weird dimension with male versions of the countries." The Italian now looked extremely annoyed and had begun tapping her foot impatiently

"Oh, well these are the frog and America. Francis and Alfred. Who's that?" she nodded her head in the general direction of Antonio, who was standing there looking confused.

"Spain. Antonio." She spat the name out as if it was that gross American pizza.

"Hello Alice! Are you England?" Antonio held his hand out to the woman. She stared at it for a while before shaking his hand, and nodding.

"And this is Canada" she gently pulled the shy blonde out from behind Alfred and guided her towards Antonio

"Hola chica! I'm Antonio!"

"Y-you can see me?" he nodded, and realization struck Alice. Like a big and painful bolt of lightning.

"It must be because we're human! That makes sense…. Okay…" she nodded to herself, approving her own thoughts

"Wow Alice you are soooooooo smart…" Francis rolled his eyes braiding his own hair in an act of boredom

"YOU BLOODY FROG! I _KNOW_ I'M SMARTER THAN _YOU!_ " she jabbed his chest accusingly and yanking his braided hair. And of course, now they were engaged in a full on battle of the words.

All of the others in the general area decided to ignore them, and continue what they were doing previously.

"I'm Madeline"

"It's nice to meet you Madeline" he took her hand and kissed it, then turned to Lovina, who was huffing in the corner, stomping her feet for no apparent reason

"HEY! GUYS!" all of the former countries turned to Alfred "WE SHOULD GO AND FIND OTHER COUNTRIES NOW!" everyone thought for a moment then agreed before Lovina spoke up

"Fine. But we need to go and grab Feli first; I left her a little ways away, painting."

All the others nodded, and promptly followed her as she walked off.

* * *

 **YYAYYYYY I've finally posted! WOOP WOOP!**

 **Well, thanks to my most wonderfullest beta/writing helper, who prefers to be called Art3mis, who helped me make the story just that must funnier, and have just a lot much better grammars. ;D**

 **Also, peeps who read this before I made my most recent change, I have removed when Alice mentions the regions of Orenoth, and the areas of Europe they relate to. They no longer have any relation, so WHIPE THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR MIND! That's all!**

 **Bye!~**

 **-Audsalot**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOAH GUYS! I UPDATED WITHIN A WEEK! Is you proud? Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The young girl sat in front of her easel, a vision of purity and perfection in a cute green peasant's dress.

This girl's name is Feliciana Veneziana Vargas. A beautiful girl, with all the right charm. Sweet and innocent, the rays of sun reflecting off her soft near auburn locks, a cute expression of focus grazing her features. Yes, any passerby would confirm that this girl must be an angel.

And yet here she sat, relaxing in the calm and refreshing shadow of a strange world, painting, because that's what her much less perfect and loved sister told her to do.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Well, wherever we are, it seems we're human, meaning that considering we found no food in the house, we'll have to earn money to find it on our own." The older Italian woman confided, giving her sister a serious look, hazel eyes glinting in result of the clouds parting to let the sun be viewed, shining it's rays through the windows of the small and broken down house._

" _Wow Lovi! You truly are smart! Good thing I have you to look after me!" the angelic girl smiled sweetly at the usually bad tempered female sitting on the floor across from her_

" _Mhm…" the elder sibling nodded in agreement, not actually paying attention to the words now spewing out of her sister's mouth at 200 per minute. "Well, according to the civilians I asked yesterday, I dance on the streets for money. So I'll head out to do that….. You stay within a 100 foot radius of the house….." she trailed off, staring out the window_

" _Yes ma'am!" the younger female saluted, obviously too used to training with the axis. She paused a moment, turning towards the nearest window as well, contemplating something, which is VERY strange, then shifted back to face her sister "then what can I do to help?"_

 _This is a hard question for Lovina to answer. You see, Lovina likes to believe that she is the useful, more mature, smarter, more clever, but less pure and less attractive and less trustable and less of all the that Feli is. In her eyes, Feli is the ditzy, cute, charming, sociable, kind, one._

 _Of course, she knows this isn't true at all. And it kills her. Because no matter what she tells herself, Feli will always be the more preferred, more helpful, nice, talented, pretty, girl. The perfect one._

" _You can paint."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Soon the silence of the secluded allyway became too much for the jittery young girl in the absence of the soft and accepting feeling of the sun, and a happy tune spilled from her mouth

"~Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, boku Hetalia!~" she glanced at her sketch, golden eyes shimmering like, well, gold. Observing the art, she made a few touch ups.

"Italy?!" the shout of a deep voice shot around the corner roughly

Her eyes flickered up from her easel, searching out the source of the strange, but also oddly familiar voice.

A man bounded around the corner, the sun's rays briefly reflecting off his blonde hair before he was enveloped by the cool shadow of the serene alleyway. He saw the female and a bit of the brightness in his sky blue eyes leaked out

"O-oh, miss, I'm terribly sorry! I thought you were a friend of mine!" the tall man turned and began walking off, embarrassment radiating off him. Before he could get too far away, the short girl grabbed his wrist.

The blond halted more out of a surge of surprise that ran through his muscular body, freezing him, than the actual physical action of the girl latching onto him.

"You called me Italy" Feli could feel curiosity controlling her now, as she gently released the man's hand, the warmth still lingering and leaving a strange tingling sensation. The man glanced back briefly, still flushing from embarrassment.

"Yes, I know, I made a mistake, I apologize." He hastily recovered and continued his travel back towards the corner, purposely using his long legs to his advantage.

Feli stood there for a moment, before he had almost reached the end of the alley, sunlight beginning to retrieve him from the protection of the shady alleyway, and then some strange instinct kicked in, a little voice demanding she not let the man escape, and controlling her mouth and vocal cords, forcing her to release two words that she did not even remember thinking of.

"Germany! Wait!" the man halted, not yet interested enough to turn, but still enough to freeze him once more. The young woman took this as a signal to continue talking "I am Italy! I-I'm sorry if you're not Germany! It's just I randomly thought of my friend Germany who has blonde hair just like yours and she has sky blue eyes too…. I can't find her…" she looked up to see bright pools of blue shining down on her.

"Hmm…. So you're Italy…. Strange, you don't even look…." Well actually, now that the German thought about it…. Comparing her bright and shining gold orbs to Feliciano's more amber-gold ones, there really isn't much difference. A thicker lining of lashes rimmed them though, making her seem more feminine and unspoiled by the badness of the world. Her auburn hair, just an extra hint of red away from being Feliciano's, sat in a high ponytail, curling just barely at the bottom in a way that seems just…. Right.

But the most obvious similarity is the large, bouncing, curl, sprouting from the side of her hair.

"Woohoo! , are you there?" he blinked, resurfacing into the real world, where girls noticed if you spent a minute staring at them.

All resemblance has been proving too much for Germany, who has decided to just trust this strangely enchanting Italian girl.

"My name is Ludwig Beilshcmidt. I represent Germany where I come from" Ludwig awkwardly shuffled his feet, waiting for the Italian female in front of him to respond.

She smacked on a bright smile and held out her hand to shake, he took it

"Nice to meet you Luddy!" Ludwig couldn't help but cringe at the nickname "I'm Feliciana Veneziana Vargas, and I'm Italy!"

Well, there was one thing Ludwig knew for sure. If this truly is Italy, he has his work cut out for him.

* * *

 **Yay, Germany and Itary!**

 **Also, thanks youses Bisexual cookie for hells yessing my writings! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for not updating, I honestly have no good excuses, I've just been lazing about on the interwebs…. But remember that when I don't update, it doesn't mean I'm not finishing the story, because I love it and do plan to finish it, just had serious writers block. And school. I'll TRY TRY TRY to start updating more often.  
Once again, sorry! Now,  
~ON WITH DA STORY!~**

* * *

The tall German man, was hovering behind Feliciana in what would seem to anyone else, a threatening manner. Perhaps he's going to steal her purse, some passerby would think. But truthfully, the little red head enjoyed having him spectating.

She currently was adding a few more people to the crowd in the background of her painting of beautiful Rome, which still was a simple sketch. Well, not exactly simple, but, more filled with detailed little people that were deprived of color, milling about the street and doing their daily chores.

"Hmm" She paused and turned to see Ludwig focusing his piercing eyes on a group of three she had sketched in the crowd. Two females, one of them holding the hand of a tall male. Seeing the group, a bright blush painted itself across Feliciana's face.

"Oh, um, sorry, I t-tend to draw in people I know, subconsciously, I-I can redraw them, if you like!" she stumbled over her words, knowing that a picture with him holding hands with a girl he barely knows might make him mad, or uncomfortable. She may be a bit ditzy, but not quite that much.

Ludwig felt like he should do something, yell, or tell her to redraw them, something along those lines. But slowly turning his head to look down at her big, gold eyes, sparkling with worry, he couldn't bring himself to. And besides, just the small action of the beautiful Italian girl drawing them holding hands made his stomach do tricks it had never attempted before. The sensation felt slightly odd, but also maybe just a bit enjoyable.

"No, it wasn't on purpose, it's fine" Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed, shortly opened them to find the Italian girl standing, eyes wide, in front of him, a perfect picture of shock.

"Really?" the word was barely uttered. Ludwig slowly nodded in response, causing a shining grin to appear on her face. "Oh thank you Luddy!"

The seemingly weak girl tackle hugged him with amazing strength, causing him to barely sustain his upright position, he didn't hug back, awkward and tense, but did enjoy the embrace. She smelled of pasta, but just barely.

"Prince Ludwig!" Ludwig's head shot to the corner of the -until now- peaceful alley.

"Prince?" Feliciana pulled away, cold air taking her place in front of Ludwig. No, not nearly as nice a feeling.

"Sir, who is this woman?" the brunette man glanced disdainfully at Feliciana, who responded with a well placed squeak, and hid behind Ludwig.

"Umm…" Ludwig inspected the men, just as confused about the whole 'prince' thing as Feliciana. He quickly regained his composition "Who sent you?"

"You're brother sir. He said to find you." Of course it was Gilbert. Just makes sense someone so useless was made powerful. Always happens.

"HEY BASTARDOS GET OUT OF MY WAY! Damn soldiers" a snappy, and most definitely female, voice ran through the close vicinity, accompanied by something causing the soldiers to jump away in shock, most, horribly offended.

"You!" the brunette girl pointed straight at Ludwig with a look on her face that could make birds stop chirping. "Get your gross, potato scented, hands, AWAY. FROM. MY. SISTER!" the woman swiped at Feliciana, pulling her close.

"Lovina! There you are~!" a tan, curly haired man ran up, stopping a small amount of space behind the bitchy Italian. He immediately recognized Ludwig "Oh, hello Germany!"

Lovina hissed "Don't say the unholy name!" she was slowly backing away with Feliciana, only to bump into the brunette guard.

"Sir, shall we arrest them?" he already had a hold on Lovina, scowling at her.

Ludwig dealt with this by saying "We should bring them to the king." Before he made any other moves, Antonio prodding at him.

"Germany" Lovina hissed "we also have England, France, America, and… Lovina, what's her name?" the woman rolled her eyed, still restrained by a guard

"Canada, Madeline" it was muffled, but audible enough.

The Spaniard's face split into a grin "Yeah, her!"

"Sir, I don't mean to disrespect you, but, we should be going." The brunette guard seemed nervous, so Ludwig glared at him, and then they got moving.

* * *

A newly assembled group of Francis, Alice, Ludwig, Lovina, Feliciana, Madeline, and Alfred, were standing in front of a towering castle. Classic medieval stone castle.

"Woah, this is like in a fantasy story!" Alfred was practically a bouncy ball right then.

"You've just now noticed this?!" Alice looked incredulous, luckily for the American, though, Francis stopped her from giving him a full verbal beatdown.

"Cherie, he's young." He smirked down at her "he didn't live through the middle ages" there was a teasing glint in the Frenchman's eye

Alice huffed offendedly "You're older than me you frog!"

As the fight escalated, Ludwig pushed open the doors

"Hello!" Gilbert was relaxing with his legs hanging over one arm of his extravagant throne, his back slouching against the other, looking like an over-confident, lazy, prince, pretending to be king while his father was away.

"Gilbert!" the faux king was soon tackled by two bodies in perfect sync.

"Hi. I am king, isn't that awesome?!" Antonio and Francis slowly retreated from him, nodding giddily. Gilbert took this chance to glance at the others, "who are the hotties?" he was obviously looking at the female portion of the group, though hotties wasn't the most accurate choice of words, as Ludwig had quietly stepped in front of Feliciana, Lovina was scowling at the albino, flipping him the bird while she was at it, Alice had joined her in this action, and Madeline was watching him cautiously, hidden just enough behind Alfred.

"We're in this really super-cool alternate dimension, like in the superhero comics, and some of the countries turned female!" Alfred spouted the information like it was the most AMAZING news that they were currently stuck in an unfamiliar dimension with no good plan of escape.

"We were always female, bastard," Alfred simply huffed and ignored the reminder.

"Keseses~ well then, which countries?" Prussia was looking over Lovina in a way that made Antonio feel the need to intervene. So he casually stepped into Gilbert's line of vision

"Romano, Italy, England, and Canada" he smiled proudly, partially because he stopped Prussia from creepily looking at his beloved Lovi. "Lovina, Feliciana, Alice, and Madeline"

"Well then, my birdies," Gilbert blankly stared off into space, "What brings you to my awesome palace?" he looked straight at Alice, who flinched a bit at his gaze, but otherwise stayed pouty and annoyed looking.

"I have no idea," Alice sighed, while Francis giggled at her and Alfred full on laughed at her, then slapped them both on the arm, Francis's in a bit more violent manner. "Shut up, you idiots!"

Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, while Feliciana circled him, bouncing and grinning. "We'll have to figure that out."

* * *

 **AAAHHH**

 **Wow**

 **5 months. I'm a terrible person. Hate me please. :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please forgive me your fabulousnesses! I am but a lowly scribe unworthy of your readership. I shall lock myself in my chambers and cry tears of words onto pages and send them to you! Once again, I am not worthy! *bows and slinks away***

* * *

"So, I'm assuming that something was messed with in the process of keeping the '2ps' in their dimension, and we were launched into a separate world. Though I don't know what happened to our opposite gendered counterparts."

"Mhm," Gilbert nodded, no longer lounging not on a throne, but an extravagant chair. Alice had just finished explaining what had happened so far, and her theory of how they had ended up here.

They sat in a space somewhat resembling a war council room, a large, dark, table taking up much of the space, which Alice, Francis, Madeline (not that anyone really noticed her), Lovina, Antonio, Feliciana (who was asleep), Ludwig, and of course, his awesomeness, King Gilbert Beilschmidt, sat around.

"So, Iggybrows, what you're saying, is that this is your fault?" Gilbert sighed noncommittally, tracing patterns on the dark wood of the table. Alice immediately started stuttering and gesturing wildly in anger, unsure of which of the faux-king's insults to react to first.

"W-well! I never said that! I simply said it could be the result someone or something tampering with my magic!" Alice huffed, about to continue.

"So yeah, it's your-"

"And don't call me iggybrows!" she finished, causing the inhabitants of the room to flinch.

"Fine, caterpillar brows," Gilbert mocked, even though Francis was gesturing wildly at him, knowing the result of pushing England too far. (Anything from a bruised head to a broken hand).

Ludwig noticed the atmosphere's steady turn towards a full out fight, and commented, "Well, if this was a result of you or Arthur's binding spell being meddled with, is there a way to undo it?" Alice immediately swiveled her attention to the uncomfortable German, excited about being able to not only explain something, but to explain magic.

"Technically yes, if the yearly spell I use to keep the 2ps in their dimension was messed with by an opposing force, I could undo it, but it would be a long, hard, process, and I don't have my spell books, or the proper materials, so it is practically impossible," she sighed, looking distraught at the absence of her enchantments.

"Well aren't there any god damn magic books here? I mean, we're in the medieval era!" Lovina huffed from the sidelines, bored of listening to all this drabble and hungry for fresh, ripe, tomatoes. Bored and hungry were never a good combination with Lovina, and she was bordering on throwing a chair at Gilbert and running out of the room.

Ludwig added to this by saying, "We're in a castle, so it's possible that there's a magic book somewhere…"

Alice's eyes lit with excitement, "There's a library, right?" the blonde was already hopping out of her seat when Gilbert affirmed, though he commented that it was full of boring books and that Alice was lame to want to see it.

Gilbert turned to his brother, smirking at him, "You and the Italian cutie are free to go," Ludwig briefly glared at Gilbert, then softly tapped Feliciana's shoulder. She simply kept napping, not even shifting.

"Feliciana?" he spoke, looking uncertain, which soon transitioned into fearing for his life when he saw Lovina's death glare from her slumped position on her chair. "Feliciana?" his voice was a notch louder this time, but Feliciana still didn't stir.

Lovina begrudgingly stood up and stomped over to her sister, yelling, "Wake up you lazy ass!" in her ear. Even with the volume of her older sister's shout, Feliciana still simply lazily blinked, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms to their full extent, yawning like a cat.

"Ciao~" Feliciana sang, looking up at the tall German and the disgruntled Italian slinking away from her. Gilbert chuckled and then flapped his hand in a strange gesture towards the door.

"There are some guest rooms down the hall, I'm pretty sure. Have fun~" Ludwig blushed and glared icily at his brother.

Lovina yelped at Gilbert's implications about her sister and the ugly potato bastard, "Stay away from my sister!" she demanded, tugging a smiling and waving Feliciana behind her, heading down the hall.

The women ended up getting just barely lost in the long, wide, corridors, and Lovina ended up waiting while Feliciana chatted with a maid about the castle's size, eventually asking where the guest's room were, then reported the information back to her older sister, who had refused to ask the maid herself.

* * *

They then quickly hunted down the guest rooms, and Feliciana meandered about the corridor, inspecting each of the rooms carefully, even though they were all the same, aside from some small color scheme variations. She eventually settled with a classy room decorated with intricate flower designs on the walls and a plush carpet, a warm theme of golds and tans resting on the furniture.

The hyperactive Italian female then proceeded to gush to Lovina about the castle's decor, who simply sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering if they really were sisters.

"Ooh!" Feliciana exclaimed, noticing the smudges of orange and pink fading in on the horizon, "We should tell Alice about the guest rooms! And we can help her find her book!" Feliciana was soon dragging a reluctant Lovina out the door, through the halls, past MANY doors, down the grand and shining staircase, and to a towering door, thrown open.

Inside, Alice's quiet mutterings to herself drifted over and breezed past the two sibling's ears. They stayed out of sight, listening to Alice talk to herself about the library's beauty and the sheer number of books.

As the pair stepped out of hiding, they saw that the library extended far past the maybe ten or so climbing rows that had been visible from their spot, an ocean of books spread out in front of them, and navigating it like a well-trained swimmer was Alice Kirkland, currently inspecting a pile of books, setting them aside after skimming through the pages.

As Lovina noticed similar piles of books in a few other isles, she interrupted the Brit's search for magic, "All this for one book?"

Alice's head shot up, and she shut the weathered hulking blue book that rested in her hands, "Do I need to remind you that our safety relies on this spell?" she huffed, and was about to return to reading, when Lovina spoke.

"How do you even know it exists?" she objected, crossing her arms across her tattered brown dress.

Alice seemed shocked by the Italian's question, and was stumbling over her words, searching for an acceptable response, when the nearly forgotten red-head intervened.

"Don't worry Lovi~ Alice knows lots about this! She'll get us home!" Alice smiled at the praise, gathering her wits.

"Indeed. Well, Lovina-"

"Oh! Also, we came to tell you that we found the quest corridor and you should come and pick out you're room~" Alice seemed put off by the stalling of her schooling on magic to Lovina, and was just opening her mouth to restart the sentence, when a loud knock shot through the room.

"You have been summoned for dinner by his majesty." the announcer stood in the doorway, looking slightly nervous, dwarfed by the huge door.

Alice huffed and brushed herself off, placing the blue book on the pile, and stood up, smiling politely at the maid.

"Come on" she ordered the two Italians, leading the way out the door, pausing so the maid could guide them the rest of the way.

* * *

The triad found themselves soon enough in an extravagant space, a long table sitting in the middle, at which their companions sat, chatting among themselves. Francis stood, seeing Alice neat the table, and pulled out the chair next to him, which the lady accepted, though she glared at the Frenchman as she sat.

Antonio began shouting to Lovina to sit next to him, as he didn't seem to realize that there was not spot next to him, as he was next to Gilbert, who sat at the head, with Francis on his other side, who had just been joined by Alice.

Lovina personally would've preferred sitting at the very opposite edge of the table, away from the excitable company, or even better, in her room. But she was instead forced to be seated by Feliciana, who was across from Francis, therefore placing Lovina across the table from the irritable English woman.

Pounding footsteps announced the arrival of a new person in the dining room. The whole table looked up, to see Alfred running towards them, only skidding to a halt when he reached Alice.

"Heya!" Lovina, Alice, and Ludwig cringed at the appearance of his loud, irritating voice. The man had been kicked out of the meeting earlier after making up a whole new, completely untrue story of what had happened.

"Hello" a small voice squeaked from behind the immature blonde, and Madeline stepped out, waving. Francis was the first to react, grinning at the Canadian girl.

"Bonjour~" he chimed, followed by Alice, and then the rest. They had all forgotten about the petite blonde girl, and were feeling rather embarrassed now that they had been reminded of her presence. Madeline noticed this, though didn't comment on it, as she knew she tended to fade into the background, but was sad that even when people could see her she still wasn't noticed.

"So, what are we eatin'?" shattered the awkward demeanor of the room, which was quickly replaced by annoyance as Alfred plopped down next to Alice, Madeline gently seating herself across from him.

The food soon arrived, carried by servants, and Alice sat at the table, picking at her food to try and cover her annoyance. She wanted to shout for everyone to shut up, but it would surely only make things worse, so she ate.

On her left side sat Alfred, who was chowing down, nearly consuming the whole table. He would often look over at her, mid-chew, and say something loud and unimportant, like how he thought Superman would totally win against Batman, or how he had eaten 12 containers of ice cream in the last week, the fact were slightly endearing, but also made her want to duck tape his mouth shut. On her other side, Francis laughed melodically at not very fun jokes made by Gilbert, who was boasting about highly annoying and trivial matters, like the front of some magazine recently, or some girl at a party.

She tried to occasionally poke into the conversations going on around her, but she mostly just sat and nipped at her meal. She would sometimes pose a feeble attempt to engage Madeline in conversation, but the noise resonating from the table drowned out the other girl's voice.

Eventually, Alice gave up, leaving her seat next to Alfred and Francis, who was sipping a glass of wine, and snuck out of the door, ignoring the curious and worried glance of Madeline as she slipped away.

* * *

The English woman marooned the loud dining hall, and followed the many doors back to the library, which sat silently, holding it's breath for the moment Alice returned to it's safety.

Seeing the piles of books she had left behind, the blonde slipped through the isles, and found a thick, brown, worn-down book. Scrawled on the front was _The History of West Evenovv_ Alice nodded to herself, and carried the book over to a flamboyant settee, which hugged her as she laid on it, gently placing the book in front of her. She whispered a well known spell at a flame that was dwindling nearby, revitalizing the candle's comforting light.

Alice sighed as she opened the cover, relishing in the candlelight, comfy sofa, and the unique smell a dusty book gives off as you heave open the cover.

This was all you really needed in life. Warmth, comfort, and a long, over-descriptive book about a foreign country's history.

* * *

 ***Still weeping in corner***


End file.
